Tempore
by Eebowai
Summary: Porque tenemos otro castigo: el tiempo. Es el tiempo y por el cual, tenemos que esperar. Es Koutarou quien, aparentemente, se sume en una espera eterna.


**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

 **Advertencias: ¿** No ship fijo **? S** oulmate AU. Errores ortográficos (a corregir)

* * *

 **P** rólogo **.**

Faltaba poco para que oscureciera, el ya ha terminado todos sus deberes y ese resultaba momento perfecto para correr a los brazos de su madre y disfrutar de lo cálida que es, mirar como el cielo se oscurece y escuchar la melodiosa voz de la mujer. Esta vez, Koutarou tenía una duda, una muy pequeña, pero como él no es una persona de quedarse con una duda pequeña; pregunta. Ella, ya acostumbrada a la curiosidad inacabable de su hijo, explica todo de manera atenta y calmada, en ningún momento apresura sus palabras y si él llegó a perderse, ella regresaba y repetía.

—Pero _mamma_.— El niño se quejó sentado entre las piernas de la mujer. Una pasta de arroz siendo deformada entre sus regordetas manos y su cuerpo removiéndose constantemente ante las caricias de su madre en su cabello. —No entiendo ¿Cambiaré de cuerpo, o algo así?

—No, no.— La Señora Bokuto negó, la suave caricia seguía ahí.— Serás tú, serás mi pequeño Koutarou. Es solo que tendrás que esperar.

Sigue sin ser suficiente para él.

— _Pero_ ¿Esperar para qué?

—Por la persona que más vas a querer y que más te va a querer.

—Las personas que más quiero son tú y _papa._ — Koutarou muestra un puchero. La forma que había tomado la pasta de arroz se destruye por completo al aumentar él la fuerza de su pequeño agarre. —¿Y por qué tengo que esperar por esa persona?

—Porque nosotros estamos hechos para estar con alguien más, estamos destinados a encontrar a esa persona. Pero nosotros hemos sido castigados, Koutarou.— Trata de suavizar más su tono de voz, porque sabe que puede llegar a cambiar este inconscientemente, al tratarse de aquel tema. —El tiempo. El tiempo es un obstáculo que te aleja de esa persona, cariño. Es por eso que lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar.

Lastimosamente, el Koutarou de seis años no consideró la explicación de su madre como indispensable, siendo la maravillosa paciencia de la mujer al explicar en vano. Simples fragmentos que recordaba casualmente, una idea completamente vaga comparada a la realidad.

[ **. . .** ]

Es extraño para Koutarou, que ahora las niñas también asistan a la escuela. Es extraño que al caminar para ir a la escuela ya no se encuentre a su vecinas ayudándolas, a su madres. Ve como ellas también se despiden y caminan. No junto a él, pero se dirigen al mismo lugar que él. Sabe que también es extraño para sus compañeros y también sabe que no está mal que piense eso; porque después de todo comprende el porque ellas comenzaron a asistir (su madre lo explicó en su momento y su padre lo mencionó cuando lo vio) pero, de todos modos, nunca habían estado ahí y que ahora sean parte también es repentino. Y cambia su rutina diaria.

Las chicas son educadas, más que Koutarou y todos sus compañeros. Son bien portadas, respetuosas y bien habladas. Koutarou tiene que repetir en ocasiones lo que dicen para poder entender y aunque algunos profesores aún se mantienen con la mentalidad de antes, es imposible que no puedan ceder ante esas capacidades.

Aunque él sabe que ellos saben (y que, tal vez, _ellas también saben_ ) que sus vecinas no están ahí por una razón igualitaria a la que ellos. Sabe que no se trata de un derecho (palabra que aprendió la semana pasada) que está ahí para ayudarles. Si no que esa decisión fue tomada para traer un beneficio si es que algo llegaba a ocurrir. Para que sus vecinas, unas vez siendo mujeres, pudieran ser útiles cuando sus maridos no estuvieran. Koutarou (también) sabía que aún había gente mirándolas con odio e _inferiores_ (otra nueva palabra) y que tal vez tendría que pasar algo de tiempo para que dejara de ser así.

Se siente mal por Hiro la hija de la amiga de su mamá que igual es su amiga, porque sus ojos brillan todas la mañanas cuando se encuentran antes de llegar a la escuela, porque ella olvida por momentos que cuando llegue el momento. será entregada a un hombre y cualquier conocimiento que adquiera no podrá explotarlo. Porque eso es lo más probable y lo que Koutarou quiere es que no sea así, que su amiga pueda escoger con quien casarse, pueda hacer lo que quiera (que sea correcto) y no resultar como esas mujeres que eran entregadas y, al no ser _esa persona_ , se volvían frívolas, horribles, se mantenían bellas y no envejecían hasta que eran desechadas a la calle cuando eran infieles.

Y esos eran los mejores casos.

—Bokuto-san.— Le saluda de esa manera siempre que Koutarou llega a su lado. Sus ojos brillan, demasiado.

—Aikawa-san, buenos días.—

Ambos continúan su camino. Aikawa comenzaría a hablar de lo que hizo en la tarde de ayer y, ocasionalmente, eran otros temas los que salían a flote. Eran muy raras las ocasiones, pero Aikawa era una niña cotilla, que escuchaba las conversaciones de sus padres y siempre preguntaba cualquier cosa que desconociera a los sirvientes, y todo lo que llegaba a su cabeza llegaba a oídos de Koutarou.

—Mamá ayer mencionó algo raro.— Ese es el tema de hoy. —¿Crees que sea verdad eso? ¿Nosotros no crecemos hasta que conocemos a la persona correcta?

No tiene sentido, la pregunta de Aikawa no puede ser comprendida por Koutarou. No coincide con ninguno de los conocimientos de la inquieta mente del niño de diez años o al menos, no hay idea fija desarrollada.

—¿A qué te refieres, Hiro-chan?— Habla esta vez como lo hace normalmente. Koutarou odia los formalismos, pero estos están grabados completamente en él, una parte de él que no puede deshacerse si no a la fuerza.

—Del porqué hay mujeres que permanecen jóvenes y justo cuando son acusadas de infieles envejecen. Incluso los hombres.— Explica. Su pecho se infla de orgullo, lista para soltar sus nuevos conocimientos. —Escuché que hay hombres que fueron infieles y fueron _maldecidos por el morbo chino_ [1]

—¿Y-

— _Y._ — Lo interrumpe rápidamente. —Hay quienes dicen que esto se debe a que nosotros estamos destinados a _una sola_ persona y que dejamos de crecer hasta conocerla.

—Yo creí que la gente se hacía vieja por horrible.— Opinó Koutarou. Y por un momento, trata de ignorar la sensación de que, en realidad, está olvidando algo. Y lo hace, porque ambos continúan caminando hasta llegar a su destino.

A pesar de lo que se esperaría de la mente sedienta de saber a Aikawa, no vuelven a hablar de ese tema.

[ **. . .** ]

 _La maldición del morbo chino_ (y al final, solo _morbo chino_ ) terminó siendo la muerte del padre de Koutarou. El hombre, que nunca dejó de lucir su joven apariencia (tal vez ¿siempre fue joven?) se había deteriorado poco a poco y Koutarou y su madre fueron testigo de ello. La mujer, que de igual manera lucía así desde que Koutarou tenía memoria, lució descuidada y decaída por largo tiempo. A Koutarou sus abuelos le prohibieron verla y cada que él preguntaba por ella uno de ellos respondía, con ácido y odio totalmente palpable en sus voces:

—Es una mujer inútil que no puede defender al país.

Y eso le confundía.

Un día, su abuela explotó cuando uno de los sirvientes insistía en sacar a la madre de Koutarou de su habitación y servirle comida diferente. Terminó echando a la mayoría de la servidumbre. Koutarou tuvo que mantenerse firme cuando vio salir a la mayoría, casi lentamente, y fue a llorar fuera de la habitación de su madre cuando todos se habían ido ya.

La casa se mantuvo con la poca gente que se quedó, al considerarse inocentes y útiles a ojos de sus abuelos. No es hasta finales de Septiembre, con un Koutarou ya con sus 18 años, cuando es nueva gente la que ingresa al lugar.

Y entre ellos se encuentra un tal Konoha Akinori.

Es más bajo que Koutarou, de cabello claro y aparentemente educado. Los señores Bokuto estaban encantados con él.

Pero Koutarou no.

Para él, Konoha es un tipo de lengua afilada, que parece no estar encantado con su presencia, chasquea la lengua cada que le pide algo y lo imita cada que se aleja. Koutarou no encuentra una razón a la actitud del nuevo trabajador y trata de encontrarla.

—Me molestas, me irritas, me enervas ¿Qué más, qué más, señor Koutarou?

Sin embargo, no se ofende ni se aleja. Koutarou se mantiene mirando a Konoha, fijamente, insistente. Una de sus cejas se alza cuando Konoha también lo hace, divertido ante el aumento de la irritación del otro provocando que incluso se deforme la expresión de su rostro.

—Vaya.— Dijo por fin. —Luces muy joven ¿Porqué trabajas, entonces?

—¿Está bromeando, _señorito Koutarou_?— Konoha luce cada vez más irritado. —¿Que no ha escuchado de la _espera,_ joven?

Cuando Koutarou niega, inserta la llave a una puerta nueva.

* * *

[ **. . . T** empore **. . .** ]

" _ **S**_ _omos castigados a partirnos en dos. Somos obligados a ser separados de nuestra llamada 'otra mitad'. Esto no es más que un pensamiento extranjero, pero que ha estado ganando popularidad de una manera u otra, por ahora, entre los comerciantes y trabajadores que salen fuera y la gente extranjera que llega. Pero hay quienes dicen que, además, hemos recibido otro castigo. El castigo del tiempo._ "

Koutarou ha recordado y relaciona lo dicho por Konoha con lo que años atrás le explicaría su madre. Ambos mencionan las palabras 'castigo' y 'tiempo'. Ambos hablan de estar destinados a estar con otra persona y su madre ha hablado de 'esperar'. No comprende y cree que no lo hará nunca porque Konoha, así como explicó así como se fue.

Se volvió su pensamiento central y constantes preguntas en su mente, una tras otra.

 _¿De verdad el tiempo de la gente se detiene?_

 _¿Es esa la razón por la que ocurre?_

Se mantuvo así hasta que Koutarou cumplió veinte años. _Y ocurrió._

Su cabello ya no crecía, sus uñas tampoco. No hay más vello en su cuerpo y él se siente estancado. Es incómodo y no quiere salir de su habitación. Se siente congelado, la sensación de quedarse dormido fuera durante el invierno en su más fuerte momento.

La servidumbre comienza a preocuparse, sus abuelos también, cuando pasando los meses y Koutarou abandona sus responsabilidades como futura cabecilla de la familia. Como la única alternativa (e idea) de los señores, comienza la búsqueda de la futura esposa del próximo a ser la cabeza de la familia Bokuto. Mujeres entran a la casa y mujeres salen.

Porque Koutarou se ha vuelto un desastre. La apariencia de un joven de veinte años se ve opacada por las ojeras y la pérdida de peso, lo demás sigue intacto, pero luce tan descuidado que de verdad da la apariencia de haber envejecido. Konoha, que está a punto de cumplir los veintidós años al encontrar una mujer poco después de llegar a la casa Bokuto, es quien entra a su habitación sin preocuparse de profanar el espacio privado del _señorito._

—No sé si esto lo anime a salir, _señorito._ Pero su madre se ha comprometido esta misma tarde.—

No es como un hechizo, pero consigue que salga de la habitación. Consigue que deje a la servidumbre tratarle y consigue que su apariencia vuelva a parecer aceptable. Se mueve de un lado a otro y da órdenes, como si no hubiera estado aislado de _completamente todo_ por tanto tiempo.

 _Tiempo_ Repite Koutarou _Tiempo._

—Por favor, quiero que esa cena tenga lugar esta misma noche.—

Los señores se sorprenden ante el regreso de su nieto. No es como si no se hubiera esperado, pero es repentino al fin y al cabo. Koutarou está ahí, como si nada y no es por nada más y nada menos que su madre.

—Quieres conocerlo ¿No es así?—

[ **. . .** ]

Bajito, muy bajito y con una vista fatal. Cabello negro y alborotado, torpe y con una voz chillona para ser un hombre. Es el prometido de su madre, que parece temblar ante la presencia de Koutarou y se aleja todo lo posible de la mujer cada que la vista del joven se fija en ellos. Resulta casi molesto para Koutarou, pero está feliz. Su madre luce más radiante que nunca, el kimono que su misma abuela le ha prestado le queda de maravilla. Luce hermosa y Koutarou está seguro que para ese hombre es la mujer más hermosa de todas.

Ese hombre consigue su confianza al final de la cena. Termina riendo junto a él y no puede estar más contento, al final ese mismo hombre ha sido aceptado por sus abuelos (a pesar de la imagen que eso podía dar) y su madre no estaba en contra ¡Todo lucía de maravilla!

Todo lucía de maravilla.

Todo lució de maravilla.

Hasta que su madre se casó.

Hasta que ellos dos comenzaron a envejecer.

Todo lucía de maravilla...

 _hasta que su madre murió._

Hasta que Koutarou tuvo que enterrar a toda la gente que conocía.

 _Y dejó Japón._

* * *

[1] Se le conoció como morbo chino a la sífilis (¿creo?), pero como aquí estamos hablando de una niña... no sé, me gustó que lo dijera así.

No soy una experta de la historia (que va, que va. Muy a penas me sé los acontecimientos de los feriados) por lo que, en sí, no me basaré tanto en los periodos históricos, ni muchas tradiciones bc, idk, creo que este AU cambiará unas cuantas cosas. uh, uh.

Esto se debe a que hoy estaba en Tumblr (como casi siempre) y encontré ese post de _cierto Soulmate AU_ (¿Saben cuál essss?).No estoy segura de si alguien ya ha hecho esto (independientemente de si fue para el fandom de Haikyuu! o no) pero si es así, lo siento mucho, yo de verdad quería escribir algo de esto.

Y el primer capítulo... ejem, tal vez ¿dos semanas?


End file.
